The Great Escape
by singerintraining101
Summary: He is tired of the daily routine. He needs one last night out... ALONE. Will Joe be able to get out in time or will he end up cracking beneath the pressure of his demanding life? Come along for the night of Joe's life.


_"Throw it away. Forget yesterday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say.  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn.  
Let it die.  
Cause we are finally free tonight"  
-Boys Like Girls -The Great Escape"_

_Greet, shake hand, smile, thank for coming to the show. NEXT!!!_

Story of my life. Same routine day in and day out. I swear one more flash of that camera and one of two things will happen. One I will go blind or two I will fly off the handle and attack the camera only to be thrown into the loony bin. At the moment I am thinking either one of those options will save me. If I have to witness one more overly zealous fan throw themselves at me only to try and impress me I may go insane. Yes ok so maybe there are some hot ones here and there but then they go and open their pretty little mouths and I remember why I despise them. They are only after the fame and looks. Why can't I find someone who wants me for just oh let me think... ME! I mean I am beginning to think that if I wasn't Joe Jonas himself, no girl would want me. Ya I know, it sounds like I think I have the worst life on the planet. Well honestly I don't, I mean I get to perform with my two best friends every night of my life and I get to touch some lives and hey I shouldn't have to work after this whole thing falls through. It's just at times I wa-

"Joe! JOE!"

"Huh? What?" I asked looking around till I met the eyes of Nick. He looked at me with confusion and impatience mixed with a hint of 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you' glinting through his eyes. I shook my head to rid myself from the thoughts and followed my already leaving brothers to go get ready.  
Seriously who the heck made up the idea that guys should wear skin tight jeans. Ya, ok so they did make my thighs look killer and my backside look quite amazing but seriously they are so uncomfortable. I don't know how much longer little Joey Jr. can go without breathing. I will blame my stylist if the day comes when I try to have kids and I am unable to reproduce. I would be letting perfectly good genes go to waste because of some requirement I was made to follow when I was a teen. I honestly see no problem with wearing slightly looser jeans. I am not saying we got to go all baggy and gangsta on the fans but really do I got to suffocate my goods to death?

The screams of the crowd were enough to blow anyone's eardrums out but it gave me and my brothers an ultimate high. It felt great to be that loved plus there seemed to be a hot girl in row three that was looking my way. I did all I could to make eye contact until I received a low blow. This beautiful bombshell lifted up a sign that immediately crushed my hopes. "MARRY ME NICK!", it clearly read in big bold black letters. FML! I continued through the rest of the show only to completely screw up the words to 'Turn Right' and of course everyone in the audience either aww'ed or screamed louder to show support but seriously I don't need the pity, ya I am human, I screw up, forgive me for not being the perfect man. If you want perfection then go to Jesus but I certainly ain't him.

Ugh! Seriously could the bus driver let me get through the door before starting to speed off. I could have been thrown out the door but no instead I fall to the frickin' ground flat on my face. I heard snickers coming from beside me. I turned my head to look at whomever was laughing at me and I swear if looks could kill Kevin Jonas would be one dead man right now and I am sure Danielle would not be one happy fiancé.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked trying to choke back the laughter.

"Oh of course, I just thought that I would inspect the bus floor very carefully. No you idiot I am not ok. Could you help me up or are you just going to stand there?" I spat.

Kevin quickly hurried to my side, noticing what type of mood I was in.

"Dude, chill out."

"Easy for you to say! But I am not the one who is still on cloud nine from a proposal. So get out of my way I am going to sleep." I pushed past Kevin and to my bunk.

I slipped on my pajama bottoms but skipped the shirt for tonight. I didn't want to bother with putting it on. I mean come on it takes a lot of energy. I made my way back to my bunk and climbed to the top one on the right side. Pulling the curtain closed I laid there on the uncomfortable mattress being jostled around by the big massive piece of metal that I was riding on. Suddenly, out of nowhere an idea came into this pretty little head of mine. I needed a getaway, one night where I could be someone else rather than the famous Joe Jonas. I needed one night to act like an irresponsible 19 on the verge of 20 year old. I mean I only have a few weeks before I lose my teenagedom (ya I know what you are thinking... but teenagedom is now a word.) and I refuse to let it pass without me having a final big bang. But how do I go about this? I very well can't tell my parents, they will simply laugh at me and say that I was being ridiculous and that I had everything I needed right here. That there was no need to have fun and be irresponsible. If I talked to Kevin he for sure would blab about it cause god knows that boy cannot keep that dang mouth of his shut for more than three seconds. I swear it is a miracle when he sleeps cause it is the longest he is ever quiet. Nick...hm... trustworthy, would keep a secret and he would cover for me when I was gone. This was perfect. Tomorrow I will go talk to Nick, tell him the plan and find a day when we would be in a city for more than 15 hours. On that high note I fell to sleep thinking of the many possibilities that I could take.

"So Nick I really need you to cover for me."

"What do you need me to do now Joe? Say you are sick again cause honestly I doubt that will work."

"No I just need one night to myself. I have like two weeks before my 20th birthday and I have not had one night where I could do whatever I want."

"Dude you can't go crazy. What about the band and our reputation!"

"Screw the band's reputation! I am sick of not living like a 19 year old guy. Just once Nick, please. I swear after this I will never do it again."

I would seriously get down on my knees and beg him at this point. I should have known that the band would have been his one setback in this whole plan. It felt like a million minutes passed until Nick finally answered.

"Fine Joe but just this once. We will be in Nashville for two nights so when we get into town I will find a way to cover for you."

"Thanks dude I appreciate it." I said before moving in to give Nick a brotherly man hug.

Nashville could not have come sooner. We got up to our hotel suite and I got dressed in some looser jeans. No way on Earth was I going to suffer anymore tonight. I threw on a blue button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. Slipping on my black and silver sneakers I was ready for a night out in town with no one to bug me.

"Nick I am leaving." I said while my hand was on the door.

"I am giving you until 3 am. If you are not back by then I will send Big Rob to find you."

"Ok bro chill I will be back before 3. I am taking the motorcycle."

"Alright be careful. I am serious Joe, you screw up this band and I screw up that pretty face of yours."

I laughed at the threat as I slipped out of the hotel room door. I reached the elevator and hit the down button as I waited for a car to come to this floor.

_Ding_

I stepped into the metal and mirror elevator and rode the 25 floors to the bottom. I stepped out as I placed my shades and beanie on my head. I threw my black leather jacket onto my body and I walked out to the bus.

'Please let it be open' I silently prayed as I tried the bus door.

Crap it's locked. I pulled out my hotel key and jimmied open the lock. That's right mister Joe Jonas himself knows how to open a lock. It comes in handy when you lock yourself in closets and places. Trust me I learned the hard way. I opened the back hatch of the bus so that I could lead my Black and Blue Harley down to the pavement. This bike was my baby. I got it for my 18th birthday and I got my license for it last summer. I hopped on the back of it and kicked started the engine. The bike roared to life and it vibrated underneath me. Pulling up on the throttle the bike lunged forward and I was off.

Riding down the streets of Nashville was amazing. All the lights and shops were so awesome. I drove for what must have been 30 minutes until I came across a club where the line was out the door and most of the people in line looked my age. I pulled my bike in the parking lot and I shut of the engine. Hopping off my bike and removing my helmet from my head I strode to the bouncer.

"Can I help you?" The big, burly man asked me.

"Ya you can let me in."

"Name."

"Joe Jonas" I said just loud enough so he would hear.

He unhooked the velvet rope and let me into the club. The moment I walked in the music pounded against my ears and left me feeling dizzy. I made my way over to the bar with all intentions of just getting something nonalcoholic but was suddenly grabbed by a hand and led to the dance floor. I felt someone grinding up against me and I looked up to see the back of a brunette. I grasped her hips and spun her around to face me. I took in a sharp breath as I realized how beautiful this girl was. Her blue eyes were a great contrast compared to the dark shade of her hair and her tanned skin only made her look better. Her black cleavage baring top was modest yet still enough to give any male a certain problem that would need to be fixed. The skinny jeans she was wearing hugged every curve of her body perfectly and the sat just below her hips. I looked back to her face as she flashed me a seductive smile.

"Hey handsome what's your name?" She whispered into my ear. I felt her hot breath against my skin causing me to involuntarily shiver.

"It's Joe." I said trying to stay composed when really I wanted to take her right here.

"Brielle" She said into my ear lowly. Her southern drawl was enough to make my knees go weak. I grasped her hips tighter and pulled her closer to me. Her chest rubbing against mine with every dip that she made. Every time she moved her body rubbed against my lower half sending shock waves of ecstasy throughout my body.

We spent what seemed like hours on the dance floor. Sweat clinging to both of our bodies, our breaths coming out in quick, short bursts. She led me off the dance floor and to the bar. She leaned over the counter and called out the waiter named Nixon.

"Hey Nix hook me up with two drinks please." She said with a wink. Brielle turned back to me and led me over to a corner booth towards the back slightly out of the commotion and noise of the dance floor.

"So what brings you to this side of town Joe?"

"Um well family stuff."

"And yet you are all alone at a club?"

"I needed to get away from stuff."

"Well you came to the perfect place." She said as she leaned in closer to me only to pull back quickly when Nixon came over with our drink order. I seriously had no clue what was in the glass that I was about to drink... All I know is that it was a blue color and once I tasted it I realized that it tasted pretty good.

A few more drinks later and I was feeling like I was on top of the world. Brielle was up against me practically in my lap as she sang along with the music that was playing. I brought my lips to her neck and lightly brushed them against her. This causing her to turn her head around with a smile playing on her lips. She shifted completely into my lap until she was straddling me and she brought her lips across my cheek. My hands went into her hair and I pushed my lips hungrily against hers. The sloppy movements turned into perfectly in sync movements. My hands dropped to her waist and I pushed her down more into my lap. I felt her rub her self against my body which sent an involuntary groan to escape my lips. It took everything in me to not throw her onto the table and go all the way with her right then and there. But hey I was a Jonas and I had respect for myself and for women. My hands went back to her hair and my lips traveled to her collarbone where I began to suck gently being sure that she would not forget this encounter the next morning. I went up to her ear and bit down on her ear lobe to be met with a yelp of surprise and approval. Her hands traveled down my chest as she began to loosen some of the buttons on my shirt which I gladly obliged to cause it was dang hot in here. I pulled away from her kisses and I pulled her up slightly just to see a small pout play her lip showing me that she was disappointed that I had pulled away. I brought my lips to her ear.

"Let me give you a ride home." I said huskily into her ear.

She just nodded and got off of me before I stood up. I led her out to my bike and I gave her my helmet. She placed it on top of her head and I gave her my leather jacket to protect her from the wind. Hopping onto my bike I motioned for her to get on the back and hold on tight. Her legs wrapped around me and her arms held tightly around my neck. She gave me the directions to where she lived, which turned out to not be far from the hotel I was staying at, and then I started the bike up. Speeding down the road I finally reached her apartment building where she led me up the stairs and to her door. She slipped the key into the lock and before she even closed the door I had pressed her back hardly against the door causing it to slam. I heard her whimper out in slight pain and I instantly felt bad. I looked at her with sorry eyes and asked if she was ok... She just nodded and pulled my collar in order to lead my lips to hers. I placed my hands on either side of her head and pushed my body against her so that she had no way to get out from under me. Our breathing came out in gasps between our kisses and I felt my body temperature rising. Her hand went to my chest and she began to push me backwards onto the bed. I knew that I wouldn't go too far I mean I still got my morals even if I am a little tipsy.

An hour or so later I had only my boxers left on but was now searching for my jeans and shirt. It was 2:30 and if I was not in that hotel room by 3 sharp I would never hear the end of it.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Brielle questioned from the bed where she propped herself up with her elbows.

"Ya sorry Bri but if you knew my brother then you would know that this is best for me." I said with a small laugh. She just sighed and swung her legs over the bed and making her way over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Can I at least get your number? We can meet up sometime." I nodded my head and pulled out my Iphone which I handed to her so that she could enter her number into it. In return she gave me hers and I put my number in. We exchanged back phones and I reached the door to leave.

"Bye Joe. Text me." She said with a smile.

"Bye Brielle thanks for everything." I slipped out the door and closed it behind me before I went back to my motorcycle.

Pulling into the hotel lot I pulled my bike back into the bus and shut the door. I rode the elevator back to my hotel room and slid the key into the slot. The light turned green and I twisted the handle. Nick was sitting on his bed with a book in hand, the bed light above him was lit. His head swiveled towards me when I entered and then he glanced at the clock.

_2:58_

Perfect!

"Welcome back bro. Have a good time I presume?" Nick asked or more like stated once he noticed the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Ya it was exactly what I needed."

"What's her name?" He asked knowingly.

Dang that 16 year old smartness that boy had.

"Brielle." I simply stated while I dug through my suitcase for a pair of boxers and I strode into the bathroom.

I ran the hot water and allowed the steam to fill my senses. Tonight was everything I needed and more. The only thing that would make it better was if I could get to Brielle again. Her image was engraved in my brain and I could not shake it.

I slipped out of the shower and pulled on my boxers. Sliding in between the cool sheets of the bed I drifted into a sleep that was filled with Brielle's face.

The next morning I was pulled out of bed by Big Rob and I was made to dress in my normal outfit. Time to start the same routine that I endured everyday but I felt better about it. I felt like I could actually handle all of it. Last night really did help change things. I smiled as my phone vibrated in my hand and I received a text from Brielle.

_**I had a great time last night. We have got to hang out again. Maybe get to actually know each other. ;) Text me**_

Today really would be a great day. I thought as I was whisked past all of the screaming fans and into the awaiting car.


End file.
